Together
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: When Kimiko's life starts heading downhill untill she finally reaches breaking point will someone be there to make it all better will they just blow it all away CUTE LITTLE ONE SHOT HOPE YOU LIKE IT! WARNING FLUFF! RATED FOR MUSHINESS RAIXKIM


I ran out of that room crying my eyes out I was crying for many reasons everything seemed to start going downhill from last night….

_Flashback_

_I walked into my room to see a piece of mail slipped under my doorstep and immediately went and picked it up I was curious because it looked very official I opened it and it read:_

_Miss Tokomiko_

_I am very sorry to inform you that Mr. Sasukey Tohomiko is now a casualty of war he died defending his country and he will be dearly missed we are sorry to have to tell you this we hope for the best_

_Department of defense _

_I dropped the letter and ran out of my room towards the garden as I was running there I knocked someone over but my eyes were too tear clouded to see who it was I ran over towards the pond and sat there letting my tears make ripples in the water._

_End Flashback_

I pondered over this event and felt tears forming in my eyes but I quickly dismissed them and began to think back to why I ran out here in the first place….

_Flashback_

"_Hey Rai," I sounded so confident but inside I was melting _

"_Hey Kim," He said cheerfully I could tell he was excited_

"_So are you ready to go? I can't believe that Master Fung finally let us get our jiggy on," He said while jumping around the room dancing like an idiot_

"_Well Rai you better get it off before you hurt yourself you big idiot," I said while I punched him in the shoulder_

"_Ouch!" He said playfully _

"_Come on Rai!" I said as I dragged him out of my room _

_He looked so happy and I really wanted to fall to my knees and burst out crying right then but he looked so excited I didn't want to spoil it for him so I held my emotions in until I saw Master Fung approach me and was quick to put on a fake cheesy smile _

"_Hey Master Fung," Rai said cheerfully_

"_I'm sorry Raimundo but could I please talk to Kimiko alone,"_

"_Sure thing Master," He said as he went and sat by Omi and Clay_

"_What did you need to talk to me about Master," I said trying to hide the uncertainty in my voice_

"_I am sorry to have to tell you this Kimiko but you see there has been an accident," Master Fung said in a sad voice_

"_What kind of accident?" I said my voice clearly shaking now_

"_Your friend Keiko was on her way over here by plane to surprise you but her plane got caught in the storm and crashed on the outskirts of Japan and she's now on the missing persons list but she's excited to be dead I'm sorry,"_

_I couldn't hold in my tears and burst out crying and ran out the door as I ran I heard many calls of my name but one was louder than all the rest a certain Brazilian boy whose voice was full of concern this touched me for a second but then sprinted outside towards the garden._

_End Flashback_

I sat there crying into my hands when I felt a hand on my shoulder and the concerned voice of Raimundo say

"Kim are you alright you were really upset when you ran out,"

"I'm fine," I said as I turned away from him

"Well you don't really look alright you want to tell me what happened?" He said worried

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

As she explained to me what happened I was so shocked that that had happened to her she didn't deserve this kind of pain she deserved to be happy and I was going to make sure she was

"Kim I want to show you something," She looked at me curiously as I gave her a small jewelry box and she eyed it curiously before opening it and I saw her eyes go as wide as dinner plates as she opened it to reveal a pendant with two dragons on it one red and one white I saw tears in her eyes and thought she was going to cry so I went to get up before I felt a pair of small arms wrap around me from behind and I instantly knew it was her I turned around to stare right into two glistening blue pools

"Kim I'm so sorry you don't deserve this I just wish I could make you happy," I said as I saw her look at me in a funny way

"You mean you actually care about me," She said in a disbelieving tone

"Of coarse I do I always have I just never thought you would care back," I said

There was a very uncomfortable silence and then before I knew it she had slid up next to me and put her arms around my neck, I could feel her breath on my lips and thought my heart was about to break through my rib cage

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

I stared into his eyes and could feel my heart thumping in my chest I felt him pull me into his lap and we both leaned in slowly and our lips finally met for a deep passionate kiss we pulled apart for air and he said

"I love you Kim," I responded

"I love you too," Before we bought our mouths together for a deeper kiss before heading back inside together and that's how we'd stay for always and eternity.


End file.
